A proposed non-contact power transmitting/receiving system includes a power transmission device and a vehicle equipped with a power storage device and a power receiving device that is configured to receive electric power in a contactless manner from the power transmission device and charge the power storage device (see, for example, JP 2013-198357A). In this non-contact power transmitting/receiving system, the power transmission device has a power transmitter that is configured as a resonance circuit including a coil, a power supply that is configured to supply a high-frequency AC power to the power transmitter, and a first cooling unit that is configured to blow a cooling blast to the coil of the power transmitter. The power receiving device has a power receiver that is configured as a resonance circuit including a coil to receive electric power in a contactless manner from the power transmitter, a rectifier that is configured to convert an AC power received by the power receiver into a DC power and supply the converted DC power to the power storage device, and a second cooling unit that is configured to blow a cooling blast to the coil of the power receiver.